tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
General Motors India Private Limited
General Motors India Private Limited is a wholly owned subsidiary of General Motors that is engaged in the automobile business in India. It is the 5th largest automobile manufacturing company in India after Maruti Suzuki, Hyundai, Tata Motors and Mahindra. History General Motors began doing business in India in 1928, assembling Chevrolet cars, trucks and buses, but ceased its assembly operations in 1954. GM continued with tie-ups with Hindustan Motors to build Bedford trucks, Vauxhall cars, Allison Transmissions and off-road equipment. In 1994 GMIPL was formed as a joint venture, owned 50 percent by Hindustan Motors and 50 percent by General Motors, to produce and sell Opel branded vehicles. GM bought out the Hindustan Motors interest in 1999.GM Motors, General Motors India, General Motors, General Motors CorporationGM - Global Operations - India Private Limited GMIPL continued to produce Opel cars at the Halol facility until 2003, when it started production of Chevrolet vehicles at that location. In 2000, GMIPL moved its headquarters to Gurgaon. In 2003, the company opened its technical center operations in Bangalore, which included research and development and vehicle engineering activities. The technical center operations were expanded to include purchasing and financial support services for General Motors operations located outside of India (2006), vehicle engine and transmission design and engineering (2007) and a vehicle design studio (2007). GMIPL began construction of a second vehicle assembly plant in Talagaon in 2006, which began production of Chevrolet vehicles in September 2008. In late 2009, General Motors announced that it would put its India operation into a 50-50 venture with Shanghai Automotive Industry Corporation of China, which is the partner of GM's main venture in China. Manufacturing Facilities GMIPL operates vehicle manufacturing plants in Halol, Gujarat and Talegaon Dabhade, Maharastra, It maintains headquarters in Halol and Gurgaon and a large technical center in Bangalore. Its Halol and Talegaon Dabhade Manufacturing Plants have a combined Production Capacity of 385,000 vehicles annually.GM India Confidence Vehicle sales, service and marketing business Like most other automotive companies in India, GMIPL appoints independently owned dealers to sell, service and market vehicles that it produces. As of August 2008, managed the Chevrolet dealership network (including export dealers located in Nepal, Bangladesh, Sri Lanka and Bhutan) from its headquarters in Gurgaon, and regional zone offices in Mumbai, Kolkata and Chennai. GMIPL currently has 203 dealerships in 178 cities across India which will be increased to 250 by 2009. GMIPL also sells parts and services to independent vehicle maintenance providers under the AC Delco brand. Models Chevrolet Current #Chevrolet Optra (Launched 2003) #Chevrolet Tavera (Launched 2004) #Chevrolet Aveo (Launched 2006) #Chevrolet Aveo U-VA (Launched 2006) #Chevrolet Spark (Launched 2007) #Chevrolet Captiva (Launched 2008) #Chevrolet Cruze (Launched 2009) #Chevrolet Beat (Launched 2010) Discontinued #Chevrolet Forester (2003-200?) #Chevrolet SRV (2006-200?) Opel Current #None Discontinued #Opel Astra (1996–2006) #Opel Corsa (2000–2006) #Opel Vectra (2003–2006) #Opel Corsa Swing (2003–2006) #Opel Corsa Sail (2003–2006) See also *General Motors *Chevrolet *Opel *Automobile industry in India References External links *General Motors India Private Limited *General Motors *Chevrolet Sales India Private Limited *Chevrolet *Opel India Private Limited *Opel Category:Automotive companies of India Category:Motor vehicle manufacturers of India Category:Companies founded in 1995 Category:Car manufacturers of India Category:General Motors subsidiaries Category:Truck manufacturers of India Category:Companies of India